Détails cachés
by calliope971
Summary: Un petit recueil d'OS Holmes/Watson. 1er Os Perte de contrôle : Watson ment à Holmes, mais dans quel but ?Holmes ne l'avais pas vu venir ! 2ème OS Révelations : Watson avait rendez vous avec cette stupide Mary, où a t-il pu bien passer ? 3ème OS Découvertes : Holmes a disparu, il est temps pour Watson d'ouvrir les yeux... 4ème Os en ligne, suite du 3ème (lemon)
1. Perte de controle

Salut tout le monde, comme je lis beaucoup j'ai fini par avoir un peu d'inspiration et voilà ce que ça donne ! Un Os très court, Holmes/Watson (qui évidemment ne sont pas à moi ^^) si ça vous plait je pourrai en poster deux un autre, dont un plus long (non ce n'est pas du tout de chantage pour avoir des reviews…)

Encore merci à Chunhua pour sa correction.

Bref bonne lecture !

Perte de contrôle.

Il faut attaquer frontalement pensait Holmes, le déstabiliser et ne pas le laisser se ressaisir. Un bruit de pas dans l'escalier, c'est sûrement lui…

« Watson ! s'exclama le détective Dites-moi comment va Mary ? »

Surpris du soudain intérêt de son ami, l'interpellé s'installa dans un fauteuil.

« Mary va très bien merci.  
-Avez-vous fait votre demande ?  
-Non pas encore  
-Ah tient donc et pourquoi ?  
-Je… j'attends le bon moment  
-Watson me prenez-vous pour sot ? Mary est fiancée à Sir William Hilton.  
-Je…  
-Et vous le saviez parfaitement de toute évidence ! Alors soyons logique j'étais visé par cette mascarade puisque je suis le seul au courant.  
-Holmes je…  
-Ne m'interrompez pas. Donc voyons quelles sont les conséquences ? J'ai tenté de vous séparer, de vous convaincre de ne pas l'épouser  
-Holmes ?  
-Watson ?! Vous vouliez vérifier que je suis attaché à vous ? Mais c'est évident, cela saute aux yeux !  
-Je ne pense pas non.  
-Mais si ! Pourquoi douter de cela ?  
-Holmes je voulais vous rendre jaloux. »

Les joues du détective prirent une teinte écarlate inhabituelle.

« Ce sentiment, c'était de la jalousie ?  
-Je l'espère.  
-Watson, vous devenez manipulateur je crains d'être contagieux.  
-Et vous aimez ça être manipulé ?  
-Pardon ?!  
-Cela doit être déroutant de ne pas avoir le dessus ?  
-Watson !  
-Sherlock voyons ! Ne voyez pas de sous-entendu où il n'y en a pas.  
-Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de John Watson ?  
-Allons ne soyez pas troublé, laissez-moi avoir le dessus de temps à autres et tout ira bien.  
-Ce ne sont que des fanfaronnades, juste des mots !  
-Vous savez parfaitement ce que vous allez déclencher en disant ceci.  
-Évidement, je reprends le contrôle John  
-Ah vous croyez ? »

Watson plaqua alors Holmes contre la porte, pressant son corps contre le sien.  
Le logicien songea que même si il n'avait rien planifié, c'était tout de même agréable de perdre le contrôle. Occasionnellement.

Voilà voilà, vos avis ?

Je prends tout, positif comme négatif, tout m'intéresse !


	2. Révélations

Coucou, me revoila avec mon deuxième OS, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

Je l'ai posté très vite parce le premier était court et peut être qu'il ne donnait pas envie de laisser un review mais cette fois-ci j'espère que j'aurai des avis :)

Révelations

Holmes ne comprenait pas _-étonnant venant de lui n'est-ce pas ?- _Watson était parti rendre visite à Mary ce matin et il était maintenant neuf heures et demie du soir et il n'était toujours pas rentré. D'ordinaire si le médecin était retardé il faisait toujours prévenir le détective, de sorte qu'il ne s'inquiète pas.  
Holmes ricana, lui s'inquiéter ? Non son colocataire devait s'être attardé avec Mary, après tout il allait l'épouser… stupide femelle qui lui volait son seul ami. Si au moins Watson en avait choisi une intéressante ! Certes Mary était jolie mais si terne et insipide, elle ne connaissait pas Watson comme lui et elle ne pourrait lui apporter qu'une vie convenable mais ennuyeuse.

Penser à Mary mettait Holmes dans un état étrange ; il ressentait une émotion qu'il n'aurait su expliquer. D'abord cette sorte d'inquiétude –oui « sorte » d'inquiétude, n'exagérons rien- et puis cette… jalousie ? Jalousie ?! Bien sûr que ce n'était pas de la jalousie, Holmes trouvait juste dommage que Watson gâche sa vie avec cette fade créature voilà tout.

Allons donc déjà dix heures ?

Évidement Holmes partait à sa recherche par vague intérêt, après tout Watson était son meilleur ami…

En sortant il nota mentalement que Watson était d'abord « le médecin », « son colocataire » puis « son ami » et enfin « son meilleur ami ». Un esprit logique tel que celui d'Holmes ne pouvait nier l'évidence, le fil de ses pensées le trahissait : Watson comptait pour lui. C'était même la seule personne importante à ses yeux, voilà pourquoi il voulait que son meilleur ami _-il pouvait l'admettre à présent-_ quitte Baker Street.  
Plongé dans ses réflexions, le détective se dirigeait d'instinct là où lui et Watson se rendaient habituellement ; lui pour se battre, Watson pour parier.

Il poussa la porte bar et scruta la salle du regard, aucun détail ne lui échappant il trouva les prunelles azur de son ami ; magnifiques, tient d'ailleurs elles donnaient à son visage un air juvénile charmant _-son meilleur ami vraiment ?- _En s'approchant Holmes décryptait les émotions sur le visage du médecin ; déception, colère et tristesse, surtout de la tristesse ce qui sera le cœur du logicien _-le cœur ? Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à ce qu'était vraiment John Watson pour lui- _

« Holmes ? Vous venez vous battre ? demanda le blond  
-Non, je vous cherchais »

Watson était agréablement surpris, Sherlock Holmes le cherchait ?  
Mais était-ce sincère ? Oui Watson pouvait le vérifier sur son visage.

« Je… il fallait que je sois seul.  
-Qu'a dit Mary pour vous faire douter de vous-même de cette façon ? »

Holmes avait vu la fêlure dans le regard de son ami qui paraissait maintenant surpris. Surpris et gêné.

Il hésita un instant puis pris la parole :

« Comme vous le savez je suis parti lui rendre visite ce matin, arrivé dans son vestibule j'ai entendu des voix, celles de Mary et d'un autre homme. Au début je ne distinguais pas ce qu'ils disaient, puis comme ils se rapprochaient j'ai reconnu la voix du frère de Mary il disait : J'ai un ami haut placé dans le gouvernement, je vous le présenterais. Mais vous devez cesser de voir ce médecin. Pendant un instant j'ai pensé que Mary allait se défendre, mais elle a répondu, avec mépris : il n'est qu'une distraction à mes yeux, vous pouvez l'oublier. Je ne voulais pas en entendre plus alors je suis parti sans me manifester.  
-Je suis désolé mon ami, mais de telles paroles ne doivent pas vous faire perdre confiance en vous, ne vous dévalorisez pas. Vous méritez mieux voilà tout. »

Watson était stupéfait ; non seulement Holmes s'excusait, il le rassurait avec des mots juste ; lui qui ne connaissait pas le sens du mot tact et il ne profitait pas de l'occasion pour dénigrer Mary et toutes ses semblables les femmes qu'il n'appréciait guère.

Comme si il avait suivi ses pensées Holmes attendit puis proposa de rentrer à Baker Street.

Le trajet se fit en silence, les deux hommes étant chacun plongé dans leurs pensées. Arrivés dans leur pièce commune ils se dévisagèrent pendant un instant puis Watson dit :  
« Merci Holmes  
-Je… mais c'est tout naturel. Je veux dire nous sommes ami et… voilà. »  
Voir le plus grand détective du monde bredouiller était unique et bizarrement Watson trouvait cela attendrissant, cela rendait Holmes plus accessible _-accessible ?-_

« Je ne comprends pas murmura-il. Durant toutes ces heures passées seul j'ai réfléchi ; d'abord j'en ai voulu à Mary, puis je me suis dit que je n'étais pas à sa hauteur, et enfin j'ai pensé que si je n'étais pas à la hauteur de Mary, que si j'étais incapable de l'intéresser alors je n'intéressais personne. J'ai pensé à vous, pourquoi quelqu'un d'aussi brillant que vous s'encombre de moi ? Et c'est ce qui m'attristait le plus finalement »

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que des lèvres s'étaient tendrement posées sur les siennes.  
Le baiser entre les deux hommes était doux et tendre, enfin ils exprimaient tous les sentiments qu'ils n'avaient su reconnaître pour ce qu'ils étaient, de l'amour…  
Watson se rendit compte qu'il avait fermé les yeux quand il les rouvrit en sentant la main de son ami _-ami était-ce vraiment le mot ?- _caresser sa joue.

Il sourit et murmura :  
« John, vous êtes infiniment meilleur que moi n'en doutez jamais »

Alors qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ?


	3. Découvertes

Salut tout le monde !

Me revoila avec une nouvel Os, plus long que les précedents, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Et merci a tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews :)

...

Découvertes

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Holmes avait disparu, deux semaines que je le recherchais inlassablement, en essayant de me mettre à sa place de réfléchir comme lui, suivant la moindre piste étudiant le moindre indice.  
Je dormais très peu, mon esprit entièrement tourné vers ce que pouvait vivre mon ami, il était la seule chose qui me préoccupait et quand je n'étais pas à sa recherche j'étais comme engourdi, ce que Mary m'avait reproché au début mais je ne me souciais guère de son avis, elle m'avait d'ailleurs quitté trois jours plus tôt sans que cela me fasse souffrir elle avait hurlé que même absent le détective se mettait entre nous, que je ferais mieux de l'épouser lui.  
Absurde.  
Sa disparition me pesait, elle me rendait fou, mais je serais bien plus efficace en faisant abstraction de la douleur et puis quel intérêt avais-je à réaliser la nature des sentiments qui m'unissait au logicien si je ne le retrouvais pas ? Une fois sur qu'il serait sain et sauf j'aviserai.

Je m'apprêtais à sortir lorsque Mme Hudson entra dans le salon et me tendit une lettre, m'expliquant qu'un gamin la lui avait apportée en précisant que c'était pour moi.  
Inquiet je la remerciais et décachetait l'enveloppe en m'installant dans un fauteuil.

_« Mon cher Watson,_

_Je suppose que vous vous doutez de mon identité n'est-ce pas ? Je dois dire que j'ai pris plaisir à vous voir chercher et vous agiter. Mais à l'instar de Sherlock Holmes je suis un génie et vous pourrez nous retrouver que lorsque je l'aurai décidé. (mais quel [censuré] ce Moriarty...)_  
_Vous savez tout cela à un but, il fallait que je fasse quelques petits tests. Tout d'abord sachez qu'Holmes m'a suivi de son plein gré, je lui ai laissé le choix c'était lui ou vous et il s'est « sacrifié » comme je l'avais prévu. A présent je me demande qui souffre le plus, lui ou vous sachant que sa disparition est en quelque sorte de votre faute ?_  
_En tous cas si vous voulez le revoir cherchez dans votre mémoire et souvenez-vous que vous avez mené votre agneau à l'abattoir. Ne partez à sa recherche qu'a la nuit tombée, sinon il mourra. Et ne prévenez personne._

_Pr Moriarty »_

La lecture de cette lettre me plongea dans l'effroi, Holmes était aux mains de Moriarty depuis deux semaines !  
Et à cause de moi...  
Contrairement à ce qu'affirmait Moriarty je n'avais eu aucune certitude quand a son implication dans la disparition de mon ami. Je n'avais même pas était capable de découvrir ça…  
L'endroit où il se trouvait était cependant évident « vous avez mené votre agneau à l'abattoir » c'est qu'avais dit Blackwood dans l'abattoir quand nous avions sauvé Irène Adler. Mais il était à peine midi et il faudrait encore attendre, je ne voulais prendre aucun risque.

La journée s'écoula lentement, morose je relisais encore et encore la lettre de Moriarty en espérant déchiffrer ses sous-entendu, en découvrir plus. Plus les heures passait plus la culpabilité s'installait en moi. Je savais bien que c'était de la manipulation mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Et puis dans quel état était Holmes ?

Lorsque l'obscurité fut enfin là je me précipitais à l'abattoir. L'endroit n'avait pas changé, il n'avait rien de nouveau ou de déplacé. Mobilisant tous mes sens je tentais de trouver où Holmes pouvait être détenu. J'avais l'impression d'entendre une voix sur ma gauche mais il n'y avait qu'une pile de caisse toutefois j'avais déjà vu Holmes trouver des pièces secrètes, ou des escaliers dérobés. C'était enfantin cette fois-ci, il suffisait de déplacer la pile de caisse pour voir apparaître un escalier qui s'enfonçait dans le sol.

Anxieux je descendis silencieusement les marches. C'était Moriarty qui parlait :  
« Voyons nous sommes des génies, vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ?  
-Evidement ! Répondit mon ami d'une voix moins forte que d'habitude vous testez nos limites. Tout d'abord vous avez vérifié que je tenais véritablement à Watson et en avez conclu que pour ne pas être vulnérable, vous ne devez pas vous attacher à qui que ce soit. Et depuis que je suis ici vous avez testé ma résistance à la torture physique. Comme vous l'avez dit nous sommes des génies aussi grâce à notre mémoire nous pouvons faire abstraction de la réalité en rejouant nos souvenirs et je dois dire que j'ai quelque peu développé cette capacité grâce à vous …  
-Vous restez fier, mais certaines menaces vous ont tout de même fait frémir, peut être devrais-je les mettre à exécution… Ah non votre cher Watson est là. Venez entrez Watson »

Dire que j'avais voulu être discret ! J'avançais arme au poing et détaillais la pièce. C'était une sorte de cave lugubre et humide, Holmes était attaché à un mur par les poignets et les chevilles. Je pouvais voir qu'il avait maigri car il était torse nu. Il avait de nombreuses contusions, des plaies et de longues marques de fouet, il avait vraiment l'air d'avoir souffert, et à cause de moi.

Je croisais son regard un instant avant qu'il ne baisse les yeux et me dise :

« Partez d'ici Watson.  
-Hors de question répondis-je avec un calme que j'étais loin de posséder. Moriarty, laissez-nous partir.  
-Bien entendu. Enfin je vais juste vous quitter en vous laissant vous débrouiller »

Et sur ces mots il tourna les talons et en passant à côté de moi pour quitter la pièce il murmura :  
« Rien ne sera plus comme avant pour vous »

Et il disparut. Bizarre.

OoO

Depuis que j'avais délivré mon ami trois jours auparavant, il avait une forte fièvre qui le faisait délirer, surement le contrecoup de ces semaines de mauvais traitements, ce n'était rien de vraiment inquiétant, cela permettait à son corps et son esprit d'assimiler ce qu'il s'était passé.  
Prendre soin de lui me permettait de réaliser l'ampleur de mes sentiments que je ressentais à son égard, ce n'était pas juste un ami et dès qu'il serait à nouveau sur pied je le lui ferais comprendre, sa réaction ne m'effrayait pas il fallait qu'il sache.

Cependant ses délires étaient inquiétants aujourd'hui, je savais qu'il revivait sa captivité mais il ne semblait pas en souffrir les jours précédents, il murmurait des phrases comme « Vous ne m'atteindrez pas » vous m'avez raté » ou encore « vous êtes ridicule » et je reconnaissais bien là le mordant de mon ami mais en ce moment il s'agitait, gémissait et suppliait « non vous ne pouvez pas faire cela » « tout mais pas ça » et j'avais peur de découvrir ce qui pouvait l'effrayer à ce point.

La fièvre mit de longues heures à se calmer mais Holmes put enfin ouvrir les yeux.

« Holmes ? Comment vous sentez vous ?  
-Alors vous vous en êtes rendu compte ?  
-Pardon ?!  
-Votre langage corporel indique que vous recherchez une proximité avec moi, le ton de votre voix est plus affectueux et il y a quelque chose de nouveau dans votre regard.  
-Nous parlerons de tout cela plus tard, d'abord… »

Je fus interrompu par Mme Hudson qui entra dans notre salon :

« Je suis ravie de vous voir sur pied Mr Holmes, Mr Watson j'ai ceci pour vous. me dit-elle en me tendant une lettre. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser… »

Je reconnu immédiatement l'écriture de Moriarty, cela ne présageais rien de bon.  
_« Mon cher Watson »_

« Lisez à voix haute je vous prie » demanda Holmes  
Je repris donc ma lecture :

_« Mon cher Watson,_  
_Je voulais vous avertir je me doute que vous souhaitez faire évoluer la relation que vous avez avec Sherlock Holmes, cependant prenez garde à ne pas être trop entreprenant, de mauvais souvenirs pourrait le tourmenter…_  
_Pr Moriarty_

« Holmes ? Demandais-je abasourdi en comprenant le sous-entendu de Moriarty.  
-Watson pouvons-nous nous concentrer sur la première partie du message ? répondit Holmes d'une voix mal assurée

Ses yeux étaient plus brillants qu'à l'ordinaire, et ce n'était surement pas la fièvre mais je voyais bien qu'il ne voulait pas être questionné.  
Je me rapprochais de lui et pris sa main dans la mienne.  
Il soupira apaisé et comme il était éreinté il ferma les yeux et se rendormit.  
Lorsqu'il dormait son visage se transformait, il devenait plus serein, plus tranquille, loin de ce masque froid qu'il arborait en toutes circonstances.

Son sommeil me donnait l'occasion de réfléchir il fallait quitter Londres le temps de mettre les choses à plat : notre relation et ce qu'il s'était passé pendant ces deux semaines.  
Je n'osais imaginer que Moriarty en plus des coups ai abusé de son rival.

J'organisais, avec l'aide de Mycroft que j'avais informé du « retour » de son frère, notre départ pour Chichester.

Mon ami était si profondément endormi qu'il ne se réveilla que dans le train où je l'avais porté.  
Il m'observa et devina aisément les questions qui m'agitaient.

« John Watson cessez de vous inquiéter. Ce n'était que des menaces qui m'ont certes ébranlée mais sont sans conséquences. Soyez sans crainte vous pouvez être entreprenant ; vous le devez même ! » Ordonna-t-il malicieusement.

Et tandis que nous traversions la campagne environnant Londres, nos lèvres s'étirèrent dans un même sourire puis se rejoignirent tendrement pour la première mais certainement pas la dernière fois.

...

Voilà voilà !

Alors il faut savoir que j'ai dèjà publié cette histoire sur le forum Le Monde Du Slash (super forum d'ailleurs) et qu'on m'a demandé une suite... En cours de rédaction, elle sera le prochain Os publié dans la semaine prochaine, je l'espère...

Ensuite je suis ouverte à toutes vos propositions, si vous avez des idées de thèmes même bizarre ça m'interesse :) Je ne les traiterai pas forcement tous mais ceux qui m'inspirent oui ! Laissez moi une review ;) ou un PM si vous voulez.


	4. Doutes et dérapages

Voici la suite de mon troisième Os : Découvertes ; j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Attention il y a un lemon !

Merci beaucoup à ma chérie pour la correction et à Glasgow pour sa review (je dois dire que j'aurai été plus lente si tu ne m'avais pas donné ton avis ^^)

Bref bonne lecture :D

...

Doutes et dérapages

Nous étions arrivés au domaine de Chichester depuis quelques jours et je devais dire que l'attitude d'Holmes me laissait perplexe.  
Nous nous étions considérablement rapprochés, et nous avions mis les choses à plat : oui nous étions attiré l'un par l'autre, oui nous étions deux hommes, non cela ne posait aucun problème, à nos yeux du moins.

En fait lorsque j'étais seul, à la recherche du détective, j'avais mis peu de temps à reconnaitre mes sentiments. Lui m'avait ensuite avoué qu'il avait compris depuis longtemps mais qu'il ne voulait pas me brusquer ou briser notre amitié.  
Mais maintenant son attitude avait changée, durant nos discutions il restait pareil à lui-même, quoique un moins moqueur…

J'avais remarqué les changements sur le plan physique.  
C'était presque imperceptible : des frôlements, des accolades prolongées, des contacts plus soutenus…  
Et puis il y avait les regards, intenses.  
Lorsque Holmes me scrutait ainsi, je me sentais rougir, ses prunelles semblaient incandescentes mais l'émotion qui y était passait était difficilement reconnaissable.

Ensuite, il y a eu ce matin où je n'étais pas seul en me réveillant.  
Quand j'ai demandé des explications Holmes a marmonné qu'il faisait des cauchemars et dormait mal.  
Bien sûr je me suis laissé attendrir et le lendemain Holmes s'est réveillé dans mes bras. Le soir sans un mot il s'est directement installé dans ma chambre.  
Depuis il dort avec moi.  
Non content d'envahir mes journées il envahit aussi mes nuits, ce qui ne me dérange pas beaucoup même si cela m'étonne.

Par conséquent je me suis demandé si il ne me cachait pas quelque chose, je me suis d'abord inquiété : peut-être que l'enlèvement de Moriarty avait laissé plus de séquelles qu'il ne le montrait. Mais le détective ne changeait pas vraiment, durant nos promenades dans les villages voisin il ne manquait pas de chercher un mystère à résoudre, il lisait en chaque personne qu'il croisait en essayant de m'expliquer le fil de mes pensées.

Ensuite je me suis demandé s'il me manipulait, si je n'étais pas une expérience.  
A plusieurs reprises lorsque je l'embrassais et que notre étreinte devenait passionnée il n'hésitait pas à être entreprenant mais je le calmais toujours et nous n'abordions plus le sujet.

Plus le temps passait plus j'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir lui donner ce qu'il attendait.

Je n'étais plus sur de moi ; n'aurais-je pas du conserver cette solide amitié qui nous unissait ? Parce que si cela ne fonctionnait pas entre nous, rien n'y survivrait, ni notre partenariat improbable ni notre amitié.

Bien évidemment, étant médecin je savais de quelle manière deux hommes pouvait s'aimer mais je n'étais pas sur de le vouloir. Le corps d'Holmes était certes désirable mais mes appréhensions demeuraient.

Je fus tiré de mes pensées par quelqu'un à la porte ; qui pouvait nous déranger cette après-midi ?

Comme Holmes était à l'étage en train de faire d'étranges expériences je parti ouvrir la porte.

C'était une jeune femme, une brune avec un visage ravissant visage, chaleureux mais des yeux bleus glacials.

« Vous êtes Mr Holmes ?

-Non je suis le docteur Watson, que voulez-vous a Mr Holmes ?

-Je dois lui parle en privé.

-Très bien je vais le chercher »

Sans plus prêter attention à notre visiteuse je me rendis à l'étage.

« Holmes, il y a une visiteuse pour vous.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Je ne sais pas elle veut vous parler en privé.

-Je vous suis dans ce cas. »

Nous redescendîmes les escaliers, la jeune femme n'avait pas bougé.

« Mr Holmes je présume ? Je suis miss Adler.

-La petite sœur d'Irène. Pourquoi avoir quitté la France si précipitamment ?

-Je vois que votre réputation n'est pas usurpée. Pourrions-nous poursuivre en privé ?

-Watson reste avec nous.

-Non. Je dois vous parler à vous seul, c'est de la plus haute importance. »

Holmes me regarda, à vrai dire je n'étais pas vraiment pour que cette femme reste seule avec lui, mais je savais qu'il ne pouvait laisser passer une occasion d'enquêter.

« Bien, je vous attendrai en bas » ai-je répondu à la question muette du détective.

Il avait sans doute vu que j'étais défavorable à cet entretien, aussi il fait signe à Miss Adler de le précéder, et une fois seul il déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres, qui enflamma mes sens, comme à chaque contact entre nous.

« Tout ira bien. »

Et il disparut à l'étage.

Je suis retourné au salon, pour reprendre la lecture à laquelle je prêtais si peu attention.  
Mes pensées me ramenaient toujours à Sherlock Holmes.  
Je ne pouvais le nier, à chaque fois qu'il me touchait, m'embrassait, je le désirais, c'était seulement une fois loin de lui que mes craintes revenaient.

J'entendis tout à coup un grand fracas provenant du bureau d'Holmes.

Je me précipitais vers la pièce et ce que je vis derrière la porte me glaça d'effroi.

Un fauteuil et la table basse étaient renversés mais surtout Miss Adler était assise à califourchon sur Holmes qui ne se débattait pas.  
Elle était dos à moi et elle ne me vit pas mais Holmes si ; il cria mon nom tandis que je tournais les talons.

Aveuglé par les larmes que je n'avais pas sentie couler je quittais la maison en courant sans vérifier où j'allais.  
Après quelques minutes de course effrénée, je me retrouvais au bord de la mer, sur la plage.

Mais comment avait-il pu me faire ça ?!  
Ce n'était tout de même pas parce que je n'avais pas encore cédé à ses avances ?

Non le connaissant il avait du mieux comprendre que moi ce qui me troublait. De plus s'il y avait un véritable problème le détective me l'aurait dit, il était incapable de me mentir, à propos des choses importantes en tous cas.  
Dans ce cas pourquoi n'avait-il pas repoussé cette sangsue ? Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué…

J'avais beau tourner et retourner le problème dans ma tête je ne comprenais pas rien n'avait de sens, je pris alors la décision de demander au premier concerné.

Je retournais vers la maison, un peu anxieux ; et si Holmes ne voulait plus de moi ?

La maison était calme quand j'y pénétrais, Elle avait surement du partir ; aucun bruit ne provenait de l'étage.

Je grimpais lentement les escaliers, je n'étais plus si sur de vouloir savoir.

« Holmes ? »

Aucune réponse. Je poussais la porte de son bureau.

« Holmes ? Holmes !? Oh mon dieu, que s'est-il passé ? »

Il était bien là mais à peine conscient avec une arme plantée dans l'épaule gauche. Il tentait de compresser la blessure avec sa main droite, sans grand succès vu la quantité de sang qui se trouvait sur le sol.

OoO

Un peu plus tôt.

« Que me vaux le plaisir de votre visite Miss Adler ?

-Vous connaissez ma sœur.

-Ce n'est pas une question, vous le savez.

-Où est-elle ?

-Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ?

-Je veux savoir et vous la connaissez mieux que quiconque.

-C'est tout de même votre sœur pas la mienne.

-Ne jouez pas à cela avec moi Mr Holmes

-J'ignore où se trouve votre sœur et peu m'importe à vrai dire. »

Folle de rage la jeune femme se précipita sur le détective et le renversa.

« Dites-moi, ou est-elle ?

-Hé bien sa disparition vous contrarie vraiment, pourquoi ?  
Laissez-moi deviner ; elle est l'ainée et je vois un testament dans la doublure de votre manteau : vous voulez hériter, voilà qui est tellement ordinaire !

-Où est-elle ? »

-Vous n'êtes pas à la hauteur de votre sœur, elle sait disparaître, elle a du talent elle. »

Holmes ne pouvait s'empêcher de provoquer cette femme qu'il trouvait pathétique, cependant il l'avait légèrement sous-estimée, sa colère lui donnait de la force.  
Surtout elle avait dissimulée avec habileté le fait qu'elle était ambidextre, Holmes maitrisais sa main droite mais d'un mouvement fluide elle enfonça la lame qu'elle avait dans sa main gauche dans l'épaule d'Holmes.

« Et là je suis à la hauteur ? Je me débrouillerais, souffrez bien ! »

Et elle avait disparu.  
Holmes avait bien essayé de se déplacer mais elle l'avait littéralement cloué au sol.  
Alors il avait attendu, Watson même si il doutait de sa venue car il savait ce que le médecin avait pensé en les surprenant ainsi.  
Plus le temps passait moins il restait conscient…

oOo

Holmes m'avait raconté sa mésaventure pendant que je le soignais mais il était fatigué et je sentais qu'il glissait peu à peu dans le sommeil.

« Aller venez-vous serez mieux dans votre lit.

-Mmh »

Je l'installais précautionneusement, comme un enfant entre ses draps.

« John ? Restez avec moi… »

Il avait des yeux suppliants, non pas ceux qu'il utilisait pour me manipuler mais plutôt un regard sincère.  
Je m'installais à ses cotés tandis qu'il s'endormait, il eut tout de même le temps de marmonner :

« Merci John ».

Plus que l'emploi de mon prénom, c'était la vulnérabilité qu'il avait bien voulu me montrer qui me touchait.  
Il avait clairement mal estimé la visiteuse, pourtant il n'avait pas cherché d'excuses : il s'était trompé.  
J'étais la seule personne à l'avoir vu se tromper, et l'admettre !

Je restais ainsi, avec Holmes sur mon épaule pendant quelques heures avant qu'il ne se réveille au milieu de la nuit.

« Watson, vous êtes resté !

-Evidemment Holmes, comment vous sentez vous ?

-Bien. Mais je me demandais, vous avez vraiment cru que je pouvais vous tromper avec Adler ?!

-Oui

-Mais…

-Attendez ; Oui mais ce n'était pas parce que je n'ai pas confiance en vous, je doutais de moi-même, de ma capacité à vous...attirer.

-C'est ridicule voyons ! Je suis très heureux de vous avoir à mes côtés. »

Venant d'Holmes, c'était une grande déclaration presque une demande en mariage.

Bien sûr il ne pouvait pas dire « Je vous aime » comme tout le monde, il restait fidèle à lui-même.

Sans que je ne me rendre compte, il s'était installé sur moi ; prenant mon visage en coupe il m'embrassa lentement, passionnément.  
Il reprit un instant sa respiration et j'en profitais pour me redresser et l'embrasser à mon tour, avidement.  
Son corps, pressé contre le mien affolait mes sens et le désir me submergea.

Je vis dans son regard qu'Holmes état dans le même état, et soudain mes craintes disparurent ; je voulais le faire mien. Maintenant.

Posant mes main sur son torse en faisait attention à sa blessure je le poussais doucement pour le rallonger et pour me positionner au-dessus de lui.  
Sa chemise avait déjà volé dans un coin de la pièce.

Je recommençais à l'embrasser en ondulant contre lui ; l'érection dans son pantalon me confortait dans ce que je faisais.  
Quittant ses lèvres je descendis et laissait un suçon dans son cou, je m'attardais ensuite sur ses tentons le faisant soupirer.  
Je m'arrêtais un instant pour le contempler ; il était magnifique, haletant, ses yeux brillant de désir…

Je repris mes caresses sur son torse que mes mains avait négligée jusque-là et lui arrachait un gémissement.  
Ma langue traçait un sillon humide sur son corps et il frémit alors que j'atteignis l'aine, ralentissant un instant mes mains, déboutonnant son pantalon devenu gênant.  
Son corps s'arqua et il laissa échapper une plainte lorsque je libérais son sexe tendu.

Je le détaillais un instant puis à la surprise d'Holmes je le happais totalement.

En fermant les yeux je commençais un mouvement de va et vient qui plaisait énormément au détective si je croyais ce qu'il disait.

« Oh mon dieu…Watson, vous...ah...vous êtes... merveilleux...aaaah… »

J'accélérais la cadence, ravi de le voir si réceptif.

« John ! Arrêtez, je vais… stop… »

Je poursuivi quelques secondes mais obtempérai, je n'étais pas tout à fait près a recevoir sa semence dans ma bouche.  
Enfiévré il se rapprocha.

« John vous m'aviez caché vos talents ! »

A son tour il me débarrassa de mes vêtements et parcouru mon corps. Ses mains étaient incroyablement douces sur moi. Il m'embrassa et une décharge nous parcouru lorsque nos érections se touchèrent.  
Nos respirations devenaient plus fortes et le désir atteignait un niveau inégalé.

« Maintenant John, je n'en peut plus.

-D'abord il faut que je...

-Je suis prêt.

-Dites-moi si c'est douloureux Sherlock.

Il acquiesça et se rallongea sans me quitter des yeux.

Malgré ses protestations j'introduisis lentement deux doigts en lui.  
Il eut un sourire crispé puis se détendit pendant que je faisais des mouvements de ciseaux.

« Aaaah.. »

Ca y est, j'avais trouvé sa prostate, son point sensible. Je réitérais mon geste et cette fois mon amant cria.

« Joooohn je suis prêt ! »

Il ne m'en fallu pas plus, tout son corps et cette façon de susurrer mon nom me rendait fou.

Mais je restais tout de même prudent et je le pénétrai tout doucement ; une fois au fond de lui il se tendit, alors je repris son membre en main et le caressait pour le détendre.

La tension redescendit au bout d'un moment et il commença à remuer ses hanches. Je me mis donc à bouger lentement mais ce rythme nous satisfaisait pas alors j'accélérais la cadence.  
Il était si étroit !  
Les sensations que nous éprouvions nous faisaient frôler les étoiles. Le plaisir montait en nous pendant que mon bassin claquait avec frénésie contre le sien.  
Nous atteignîmes le septième ciel en même temps avec des hurlements qui avait dû réveiller toutes l'Angleterre.

Epuisé et comblé je me rallongeais contre lui. Ses yeux papillonnaient de fatigue.

Je déposais un baiser sur sa clavicule et murmura :

« Je vous aime Sherlock.

-Moi aussi John, moi aussi. »

...

Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ?

Please laissez moi des reviews, j'en ai vraiment besoin pour m'ameliorer, vos avis sont importants pour moi. En plus je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée pour un prochain Os alors vous pouvez m'inspirer ;)


End file.
